Developing neurites in vivo are subject to guidance cues that vary both spatially and temporally. These guidance cues enable neurons to form functional neural networks. For example, early neurites from retinal ganglion cells in Xenopus larvae decussate at the optic chiasm to form contralateral connections, but some later neurites are repelled from the midline due to heightened ephrin-B expression and do not cross. Studying and manipulating such processes requires methods and systems that can provide both temporal and spatial control over neurite development. In addition, scalable methods and systems able to form small neural networks including a few neurites spread over short distances and large neural networks including a large number of neurites spread over long distances are also needed. Existing methods are unable to dynamically alter neurite development and/or are not readily scalable. Accordingly, improved methods and systems are needed.